


I'm fine

by r4gz



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Comic, Detention, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, I Blame Tumblr, trimberly - Freeform, wynonna earp mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: She opened her mouth, and cursed herself for hearing her voice crack. "I-i'm fine." She answered.





	

"Another day, another detention." Sighed Kimberly, going to sit in her seat in the detention classroom. As per usual, the place was loud as ever. There were people sleeping, a little bit of drool going onto the desk.

Jason and Zack were shooting paper balls into the trashcan near the teachers desk, with Billy keeping score. Kimberly chuckled as Jason missed a shot, the ball landing inside the pencil cup. "That has to count!" He yelled, looking between Billy and Zack. "Sorry my dude, we are throwing the balls into the trashcan. It's trash or nothing." Zack said, shrugging as he went to take his shot. Billy nodded along with what Zack was saying. Jason through up his arms, "Trini! A little help over here!" He yelled. Kimberly glanced over at Trini, whom was laying down over three chairs. It looked like she had a book or a comic in her hands, but Kim couldn't tell the title. "I'm a little busy J!" She yelled back. Jason huffed, crossing his arms as Zack finally took his turn.

Kimberly got off her seat and walked towards Trini, nervous butterflies flying throughout her tummy. She stopped at the head of Trini, so the now identified comic had its title upside down. She tilted her head so she could read it. "Wynonna Earp?" Kim asked, her voice peeked with curiosity. "It's a comic that got turned into a tv show on syfy. It's pretty badass." Trini spoke. Kim nodded her head, a smile on her face.

"So, how is the prettiest person in the world doing?" The former cheerleader asked, her mouth turned into a smirk. Without missing a beat, and still with her head covered by the comic, Trini replied "Well, I don't know. How are you princess?" She asked. If anyone was looking, they would've seen Kim's cheeks turn apple red. She opened her mouth, and cursed herself for hearing her voice crack. "I-i'm fine." She answered. The yellow ranger hummed back in response, with what Kim swore she heard was a smirk.

Kim glanced around, trying to see if anyone was looking. No one was.

Before she lost her nerve, she bent down and took the comic from her hands. Trini was going to say something, but noticed how close there faces where. "Maybe later we can watch this badass show thing and you can tell me all about it." Kim whispered. Trini felt her throat moving of its own accord in a gulping motion. She nodded her head slowly. Kim smiled, "Good." And then brought her lips to Trini's for the lightest of pecks, kinda like Spiderman and MJ. "See you later then." Kim whispered onto Trini's lips. 

Before Trini could even reply, she felt her comic being placed back into her hands. Trini bolted up from her chairs, watching as Kim walked back to her seat. Trini smiled, laughing to herself. "Best detention ever."

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. im full on Trimberly trash and im not sorry. If we get a sequel, hoping for Trimberly or a FemTommy and her and trini get together.
> 
> til next time


End file.
